


Too Close

by Penryn3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, Cheating, Complete, F/M, Infidelity, One Shot, POV Ron Weasley, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penryn3/pseuds/Penryn3
Summary: She’s not his, yet she belongs to him all the same.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> *This one-shot was directly inspired by an episode in Grey's Anatomy. Some of the dialogue is taken directly from the show.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from it. I make no money from the writing/publishing of this story.

Ron watches her. He always watches her.

The shining slide of her hair over her freckled shoulders. The crinkle at the corner of her eyes when she laughs. The curve of her arse underneath her skirt.

She’s not his, yet she belongs to him all the same.

Every so often, her eyes catch on his and she frowns. She lasts until just after everyone has finished eating. She waits until Mum is getting the pudding ready for dessert before dragging him to the upstairs bathroom. She casts a muffilto and Ron knows he’s in trouble when she rounds on him, furious.

“You’re looking at me. Stop looking at me!”

Ron glares at her. “I’m not looking at you,” he says, just as angry – at her, at himself. “I _am not_ looking at you.”

“You are _looking_ at me! And you watch me. I’m married! To _Harry_. He’s perfect for me and I’m trying really hard to be happy, but I can’t breathe with you looking at me like that, so just stop!” she bursts out.

There’s a long silence, before:

“Do you think I _want_ to look at you?” He asks in a dangerously quiet voice. “You don’t think I’d rather be looking at my wife and not my _sister_? Who, by the way, happens to be married to my best friend. I can’t not look at you. Trust me, I’ve tried! You know, Hermione doesn’t drive me crazy. She doesn’t make it impossible for me to feel normal. Believe me when I say, I would give anything to _not_ be looking at you!”

Neither says anything after his outburst for long moments. They stand several feet apart, staring at each other, eyes locked, breathing hard.

The tension has reached boiling point when Ron strides forward, hands coming up to grip her face as he crashes his mouth to hers. He half expects her to push him back but she doesn’t. She attacks him with her mouth, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and biting down hard enough to hurt. He slams her back into the door, her fingers scrabbling at his belt buckle as he rips off her flimsy panties. She has his pants around his thighs in seconds and his hands cup her arse as he lifts her against the wood, shoving his cock into her cunt so hard and fast that he pauses, wondering if he’s hurt her. He needn’t have worried, she’s slick with arousal and he slid in easily. She wriggles against him and growls.

“Ron, fucking move!” she commands, impatient.

He doesn’t need to be told twice. He pulls out almost completely before plunging back in to the hilt. Ginny cries out and he sets a punishing rhythm. She feels like fucking heaven, like she’s made for him. Gods, he wants her. He _needs_ her.

 _Fuck_ , he’s close already. She does that to him. He reaches between them, sliding his fingers through her wetness until he finds the bud of her clit and rubbing it roughly with his thumb. Ginny shatters - mouth open in a silent scream and cunt clenching around him tightly as she comes. Watching her, he loses it completely, driving into her over and over animalistically until he pulses inside of her with a groan.

They pant against each other, breaths mingling damply in the air between them. Their heads both whip to the side when they hear their mother shouting from downstairs that dessert is ready - a jarring reminder of where they are. _Who_ they are.

He lets go of her and she slides down his body slowly, righting her clothes and refusing to look him in the eye.

“This can’t happen again,” she insists, softly.

Ron nods, just like he has every other time this has happened.

“Ron, promise me that we won’t do this again.”

“I promise.” he lies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments/Kudos are lovely ❤


End file.
